


Tell Her I Love Her

by bonnie_wee_swordsman



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnie_wee_swordsman/pseuds/bonnie_wee_swordsman
Summary: Just a wee show-verse drabble (using the term loosely--100 words isn’t ever enough for me!) that I’ve been imagining since I saw the titles of the S2 deleted scenes several weeks ago and noticed “Tell her I love her” as the final one on the list. I’ve since learned it was NOT in fact having anything to do with the scenario I envisioned...but all the better, because I got to write it!





	

 

 

**“I will name him Brian... after your father.”**

That made him smile and my heart broke again. 

_Was this the last time I would see him smile?_

He took me in his arms like—Jesus, _God—_ like we were in the grand ballroom at Versailles. Dancing. 

 **“I love you,”** I choked. My eyes darted frantically across his face, trying to capture his image, to burn him irrevocably into me, even as he was about to tear himself away, to fling me and our child into the void. **“ _I love you_.”**

He could barely speak. “ **And I— _you—_ ”**

Each step backward toward the stone was a death knell, my mind screaming, wailing. 

_Jamie is going to die today._

_Your Jamie will die today._

_Jamie will be dead and—_

_...dead..._

_...BUT..._

“Jamie, tell—” I broke off. 

_I couldn’t say it._

“Aye, _mo chridhe?_

_I had to say it._

“Tell her— _I love her._ ”

He stared at me for a long moment....

_...and then he understood._

“I’ll take good care of her, Claire.”

I threw myself forward and he held me just as tight, so hard that I thought I would break apart, as if I weren’t already on the verge of breaking. 

But there was the tiniest spark within me now.

Jamie _would_ die today...

...but they would have each other. _Jamie and Faith._

He pulled back and gently lifted my chin. He was crying, hard, and his voice shook...but I was given _one_ more sight of Jamie Fraser’s smile, after all.  

_“I canna wait to meet her.”_


End file.
